Ciel's Adventure With A Reaper
by zeAwesomePrussia
Summary: AU of Ch. 63. Ciel is rescued by a young reaper. She helps him escape from the Campina. They get on a life boat and end up in America! How will the two find a way back to England with no money? And Grell loses all his memories of William! SebxGrellxWill.
1. I: That Earl, Rescued

**A/N: I hope you like this! I've always like these OCs. The song is Colors by FLOW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the song!**

_To change the world, and myself I need to believe in what I can achieve. And that belief is always and forever in me. This world is getting worse to my dismay, and I simply looked the other way. No longer._

Ciel watched as the demon butler fell to the ground, lifeless. The more he stared, the more blurry the image got within his vision. He snapped out of the trance and looked up to the reaper chuckling. He saw crimson color painted, splattered all over the silver scythe. He felt warmth surround his cheeks, both dry and wet. He wanted to glare at the reaper, but all could was let his eyes water. Without Sebastian…

Without even Grell or Ronald…

He had no one to protect him from the murderous reaper before him who would surely take his trembling, weak soul.

"Now, I'll just watch my experiment continue," The reaper laughed. He motioned for the Bizarre Dolls to eat their next meal.

Him.

"Goodbye, milord," Undertaker waved. Ciel felt the lifeless beings surround him, moaning to him, yelling his ears. He felt one of them rip off his eye patch. Then, he heard a voice call out to him.

"_What do you thing yer doin', Ciel Phantomhive? Praying to let God take you away now? Unfortunately, you're not on the to-die list today," _

In a flash, he saw dead bodies all around him. But two figures stood out. One was of the silver reaper. He was lying down. A crimson color was engulfing his silver hair.

The second one had long brown hair. She turned around revealing her bare, reaper-like eyes. She held a silver scythe in her hand. She wore white boots and socks similar to what he wore in the Noah's Arc Circus. She had a long white coat on her shoulders, black Oxford shirt, brown vest and white shorts held up by a black ribbon. She looked around thirteen.

"No time for questions if ye have any," She grabbed his hand and dashed throughout the ship. She was so fast, yet, he saw all scenery around him. It was like the Bizarre Dolls reaching out to them were unable to touch them. Like the two of them were untouchable.

_I falter no longer, I worry no longer, I tremble no long cause now I can choose. When you gave me courage, to stand and take action you gave me hope I will never lose. One time my soul was as dark as the night but then you entered my soul with your light._

The next thing Ciel knew, the two were looking over the ship. She held him by the back, gripping a rope.

"Hang on," She said. She slide down without any further directions and any reason to listen to Ciel's refusing cries.

They both landed in a life boat, much to Ciel's surprise.

"I scared you for a second there, didn't I? Your face was really funny!" She laughed.

"Oh, we better get going. Snowball, get your tail feathers in this boat right now!" She called up.

A clumsy owl fell down into the boat.

"Oh mi gosh!" Ciel gasped.

"Snowball, you klutz!" The girl scolded. She grabbed the oars and swished them back and forth. The next thing Ciel knew they were one and half mile away from the sinking ship. Then a loud crack was heard.

"What a finale, eh Phantomhive?"

He looked back and saw the ship crack, it now sinking. All he could hear was the repeating song coming from the band on board.

'_Why are they still playing?' _He thought.

Then he remembered the two reapers and his demon butler were still on board.

"W-WAIT! W-What about Sebastian? T-That red reaper, G-Grell? And that other one…R-Randall was it? No, Ronald! What about," The girl cut him off.

"A few other reapers who were with me took them all to a hospital. Even that crazy one, Undertaker," She explained.

"W-Why? They're all d-dead!" Ciel shouted.

"How do you know? They're immortals,"

"But t-they were hit with t-that s-scythe…," He choked out. He felt as if the tears were strangling his throat, banning him to speak.

"I'd look at your eye, Ciel,"

She handed him a mirror. He looked at himself.

A smile crept up on his face and his tears of sadness to slight joy. Darkness filled with hopelessness within him cracked open a light of relief and joy.

His right eye had that purple star that's light was getting dimmer.

'_At least Sebastian is alive.' _Ciel then realized what he thought and pushed it away, covering it with a new one. _'I mean, how could I get revenge without him? We signed a contract for that purpose right?'_

"Well, Earl," He looked up at the brown haired girl.

"I am Artemis Knight. But most people call me Alice. If yer wondering, I am a reaper," She smiled.

"And this is my pet owl, Snowball!" She held the owl up.

"Miss Artemis! How reckless! You have just stolen the Earl Phantomhive! William and Queen Victoria will kill us, I say!" Snowball spoke.

"Why would Queen Victoria kill us?" Alice asked.

"Because you have kidnapped her guard dog!"

"I did not kidnap him! I saved him! Aren't I great?" She said proudly. She used her thumb to swipe over her nose in victory.

"T-That owl just…," Ciel trembled.

"Have I startled you my Earl? I apologize. Unlike some people," She glared back at the girl. Then Alice sneezed.

"H-Hey! I know yer talking 'bout me cause I sneezed just now!"*

"Shut it, Miss Artemis!"

Alice huffed and started to row again.

"How can you talk?" Ciel asked.

"Oh! I was used in an experiment. Much like Undertaker-sama's. One that only brings despair,"

Ciel nodded to show he was listening.

"And then a fire broke out in the lab. Everyone was burned except me. And because they all had to die from the smoke, some reaper had to take their lives,"

"Me!" Alice said.

"Don't interrupt!" Snowball hit Alice on the head.

"Ouch!" She said as she rubbed her head.

"Row!" The bird shouted.

"Okay, okay," Alice started to row again.

"Either way, she did take their lives and took me in. But I could not chirp. So one of Miss Artemis's friends, Miss Cordelia, made me talk with a small price,"

"What is it?"

"I can only be smart for a short while. And," The bird stopped. Then a goofy smile adorned his face.

"Night-Night!" It yelled. Then fell down.

"Is he okay?" Ciel asked. Then he heard him snoring.

"He told you can be smart only for a short while," Alice said bluntly.

"Right…," Ciel sweat dropped, staring down at the sleeping bird.

"You should some rest too, Earl," She said.

"Here, use my coat as a blanket," She offered.

"Thank you," He accepted it with a little hesitation.

_I see the sun. My heart knows no limits. Today I shall live anew. I'll open up all my windows to see a sky that's so blue. To change the world, and myself I need to believe in what I can achieve. And that belief is always and forever in me._

After a few minutes of silence – and endless sleep for Ciel – Ciel spoke up.

"You can call me Ciel," He said.

"What?"

"I said you can call me Ciel,"

"Thank you, Ciel," She bowed.

"Could you not do that bow? You're a lady are you not?"

"But I don't have a dress on," She complained.

"And is that so? You have no shame showing your legs to men?" He asked.

"N-NO!" She blushed.

"Jeez, I didn't know I picked up a little pervert," She mumbled.

"I-I am not a pervert! You're the pervert for thinking that, I say!" Ciel blushed himself.

"Ye are a fun child to tease!" She laughed. Ciel just huffed and lied back down. After a moment of silence Ciel spoke up.

"Say," Ciel started.

"Hm?" Alice slightly groaned as she rowed.

"Where are your glasses?"

"What?"

"Where are your glasses?" Ciel repeated.

"They flew off when I swung down to save yer butt," She sighed.

"Wait…won't that be a problem since you can't see without them?"

"Nope! This ain't no problem!" She smiled.

Without another word, Ciel and Alice let the silence fall between them. But Ciel knew one thing for sure.

He owed this girl a lot.

**A/N: *There is a Japanese legend that if one sneezes, someone is talking about them without using their name directly.**

**I really don't like to write about talking animals but what the heck? Why not give it a shot? I hope you liked this!**

**Please R&R! Judgment is always welcome!**


	2. II: That Reaper, Forgotten

**A/N: Yay! My second chapter! :) This hasn't gotten a lot of reviews…**

**I guess it's because one, not a lot of people like to read stories with OCs and two, I doubt a lot of people have yet to read chapter 63. Oh well. In this chapter, we will finally know what has happened to our favorite demon, favorite reapers, and favorite psycho ex-reaper. And for the real thing, I can't wait to know what happens!**

**No song this time. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p>Grell blinked his eyes open to keep away the incoming bright light. He used his free hand as a sun visor and saw the bright light was just the morning sun calling out to him. He looked for the red blur of his walls…<p>

Yet all he saw was white. And he felt incredible pain forming all over his body.

'_What is going on? Where am I?'_

"Ah, I see you are awake, Sutcliff-senpai,"

He looked to his left to see a spot of yellow and black surrounded by white. From what he could guess – and from his voice – the blur was none other than Ronald Knox. He reached to his side to feel his glasses but he felt nothing. He looked for the blur of red but he only saw a silver gleam. He got closer and saw they were trainee glasses.

He decided to pick them up and put them on. They were the same vision he had with his red ones. Grell looked back to his kohai*. Ronald was all beat up. Bruises covered his arms and gauze covered his bloody spots. Grell also saw Ronald's legs were in casts, held up by pulleys on the ceiling. Ronald noticed Grell examining him.

"Broke both my legs saving your ass! You better thank me! So technically you owe me a lot, huh?" He put his hands under his chin as a small yellow star appeared next to him.

"Right...," Grell sighed. Grell looked down at himself and was horrified. His favorite color was the most disgusting he had ever seen. At least when it was covered on him. His blood covered his hands and big blotches of blood were on his legs. Red did not suit him at the moment. His left arm was in a cast, too. He looked to his right, a wall with a mirror and looked in it. The top of his head was wrapped in gauze, colored with blood.

"So you're awake too, Mr. Grell,"

From the mirror he saw Sebastian standing at the door. They turned around to see the demon butler buttoning up his shirt. Bandages covered his chest and arms.

"Bassy!" Grell turned around. "How rude of you to change in front of a lady! How sexy though too...," Grell smirked.

Sebastian sighed. "Grell please stop revolting me to the core,"

"So, you're alive," Grell started.

"Yes," He chuckled. "And so are you,"

"Well I know that!" Grell huffed. Then laughter filled the room.

Grell turned back to the doorway to see Alan, Eric, and Undertaker. Undertaker was in a wheelchair and there was a young girl with long blonde hair laughing behind him, too. "Miss Blois," Sebastian said. She opened her eyes to reveal inhuman eyes.

Eyes of a reaper.

But they were as clear as fog. Those reaper eyes seemed to be glaring right at you. Almost like she hated every inch of you and your soul. Like she would...kill you right then and there. As if she was a demon in disguise.

Her glasses were black with green color on the inside that almost looked like glass. The edges were black and had three flowers. The first and last ones were silver and the middle one was green. She had a black hat on and a black jacket, under a green Oxford shirt which was visible. She also wore a green plaid skirt with black leggings and black ankle boots. Basically, a green and black outfit. Even the tips of her bangs were highlighted black and the tips of her hair were green.

"Yes...?" She cocked her head.

"Why did you bring Undertaker here?" Sebastian asked. The girl just shrugged.

"Ah, Grell, I don't believe you have met Miss Blois," Sebastian gestured to the girl.

"Cordelia Blois at your service," She winked.

"You too...," Grell thought how pretty she was compared to him. She had flawless features and smooth looking skin. Her choice of clothing wasn't the greatest, though. But if she had a dress on, Grell was for sure even Sebastian would bow at her feet.

"There you all are," A voice said.

"Crap!" Alan, Eric and Cordelia spoke. "It's William!"

'_William?' _Grell thought.

"Get back to work," The man glared.

The three of them ran out.

"Demon," He turned his head toward Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Would you do some sort of good and take Undertaker home?" The stoic face man asked.

"Of course. Well, for Undertaker's sake," Sebastian smiled. William just scoffed.

Sebastian took Undertaker out of the room as William walked in. The two quickly glanced at each other, hatred burning in their eyes.

'_He's so handsome,' _Grell smirked to himself.

The man walked up to Grell's bed.

"Sutcliff," He sighed. "You better be thankful that I took your name and that demon's off of my To-Die list," The man's stoic expression never changed.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

"Huh?" Ronald and William asked.

"I don't know you," Grell had no idea why but this man slightly gave him some sort of nostalgic feeling.

"I am William T. Spears," William said, thinking it was a joke.

"William? That's kind of like William Shakespeare, huh?" he laughed.

"Okay, Sutcliff. You're joke is _very funny_ but that's enough,"

"What joke? I really don't know who you are! And how do you know my last name?" Grell yelled.

"Sutcliff, I,"

"Spears-senpai, look,"

William turned around and Ronald gave him a piece of paper. William's face turned to a face of shock as he read this line:

'_May have some memory loss.'_

Grell had completely forgot his lifelong friend, William T. Spears.

* * *

><p><em>Poke.<em>

_Poke._

_Poke._

"U...Nn...Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled. He peaked an eye open to see a large shadow.

"Well, yer finally awake!" The shadow stood up. Ciel sat up and saw who the shadow was. Alice.

"Where are we?" He asked. He put his hands on the ground to feel the...grainy wood?

He looked down to see it wasn't wood he sleeping on. He was sleeping on sand.

"W-We're home?" Ciel said delightfully.

"Well, kind of," Alice scratched her head.

"Kind of?" Ciel asked.

"America!" Snowball shouted from her shoulder.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"America!" He said again.

"Why does he keep saying "America"?" Ciel glared to hide that fact that he was actually scared they were in...

"Well, you see, I guess I do need my glasses...," She blushed.

"...Why?"

"Because we're in America,"

'_What?'_ Ciel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Kohai is the opposite of "senpai". It's an honorific used for lower classmen and new people in a work place. Well, like I said, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**UPDATE: I decided to make Grell forget William instead I'm so sorry. You must be extremely pissed, I know. (I originally made Grell forget Sebby.) It's just, by the way I planned it out, Sebastian would be soooooooo OOC!**

**Please R&R! Judgment is always welcome! **


	3. III: That Earl, Learning

**A/N: It's almost my birthday! And...My birthday is the same as Ciel's! YAHOO~! Wish me and Ciel a happy birthday (December 14). In this chapter, we get to see some incredibility Alice has as a shinigami. We also get to see how Will is handling Grell's memory loss.**

**The songs are **_**Great Escape **_**by Boys like Girls and **_**Moonlight Densetsu **_**from Sailor Moon. English lyrics by Christina Vee.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the songs!**

* * *

><p><em>Paper bags and plastic hearts, all our belongings in shopping carts. Its goodbye but we got one more night. Let's get drunk and ride around and make peace with an empty town. We can make it right. Throw it away; forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die,<br>cause we are finally free tonight._

"How can we be in America?" Ciel yelled at the girl.

"Hey! I didn't have my glasses! So don't go blaming me," Alice muttered.

"Um, technically I can," Ciel said. Alice just blushed.

"And how do you even know we're in America?"

Alice pointed to a building behind them that had an American flag flapping. It had 38 stars.

"Oh," Was Ciel said.

"Well, let's go see where we are in America," Ciel followed Alice up to the neighboring town.

"There's someone," Alice pointed as Ciel, Snowball and her hid in alleyway.

"Snowball, in bag," Alice pointed to a bag she pulled out of her pocket. Snowball went in. Ciel and Alice proceeded with the plan. Ciel and Alice walked arm and arm to the man.

"Excuse me sir," Alice asked the man. He turned around and looked at the two children.

"Yes, young lady?" He smiled.

"I'm trying to prove to my little brother here," She gestured to Ciel. "Where we exactly are. Would you mind telling him? He'll only trust an adult,"

Ciel was surprised how well she could speak with an American accent. It was almost as if it were her second language.

"Yes. We are in Washington D.C., youngling. It's beside Maryland and the Atlantic Ocean," He smiled. Ciel just nodded and made his mouth into an 'oh' shape.

"Thank you, kind sir," She bowed. As the two took their leave, the man spoke up again.

"Now, where are your Mother and Father, kids?" He asked.

'_Damn!' _Ciel thought.

"They were both on the Campina and are in the hospital. We live in New York but we are staying with a family friend here. We came here and we and him got split up. We were trying to find him when my little brother popped up the question we asked," Alice explained.

"Okay. Well good luck. And I'm sorry for the misfortune of your parents,"

"Don't worry. We two are tough weeds to pick on," Alice smiled. The man laughed then he waved.

"Thank you, again," Alice bowed. All he did was nod. The man and them then split off.

"How do you know how to speak with an American accent?" Ciel asked.

"Hey, I wasn't lying when I said we we're staying with a friend," Alice said.

_Tonight will change our lives. It's so good to be by your side but we'll cry. We won't give up the fight. We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs and they'll think it's just 'cause we're young and we'll feel so alive. Throw it away; forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die cause we are finally free tonight._

"Miss Alice!" A man yelled.

"Hello China," She smiled. Ciel led Alice through the large garden to the man.

"Earl, meet China Kaneko, my old friend. He used to live in Japan then transferred to England and then here by the Shinigami Dispatch. Then China quit," She glared. He just shrugged it off.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mister Earl!" China said.

"Same and my name is Ciel Phantomhive,"

"Whoa! _The _Ciel Phantomhive. How did you get this one Miss Alice? Kidnap?" China lightly teased.

"N-No!" She blushed. All he did was laugh.

Ciel looked at the man. He had regular eyes of a reaper and wore a Kimono. He had his black hair tied into a pony tail that was at least as long as Grell's hair.

"Either way," China was cut off by a little girl's voice.

"Onii-sama!" The voice shouted. A girl burst in who exactly resembled China.

"Yes, Imoto?" He asked.

"Someone has spilled oil in the kitchen!"

"I'll be right there. Hold on one moment," He then ran out with the small girl to the kitchen.

"What does "Onii-sama" and "Imoto" mean?" Ciel asked.

"Onii-sama means big brother and with the honorific "sama", it has more respect. Imoto means little sister," Alice explained.

"Wow, you know all that?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I speak a few languages,"

"Which ones?" Ciel asked.

"Italian, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, German, Russian, Romanian, Belarusian, Hungarian, Irish...yeah that's it," She smiled.

"Wow...," Ciel was speechless. Was that something all reapers knew or just her?

"It's just me by the way," She said. "Huh?" Ciel asked.

"Well, not a lot of reapers take their time to learn a language. Grell speaks French, Ronald speaks Spanish but he just uses it to get girls. And my childhood friend Cordelia speaks all the same as me but she also speaks Hebrew. But only one percent of reapers will have someone in their class who is fluently bilingual,"

"Class?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah! It's not like we know everything when we are born! We have to go to school!"

'_Hm...Maybe reapers are more complicated than I thought,' _Ciel thought.

_All of the wasted time, the hours that were left behind, the answers that we'll never find, they don't mean a thing tonight. Throw it away; forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway. _

"How terrible! You poor things!" China cried. It was late in the night and everyone in the household was in bed except for China, Alice, Ciel and China's younger sister, Shu. Also, the master of the household was awake, too.

The four of them made their way to the office of the master. Alice wore some of her old glasses she let China keep to see. They had thick rims and were square shaped.

"Now, the master is very impatient. You, Miss Alice, cannot upset him," China whispered.

"Hey, why only me?" Alice yelled quietly.

"Because I know that Mister Phantomhive has a lot more manners than Alice the barbarian," China sighed. Alice just growled. Ciel watched in amusement. Alice has been his full entertainment for the whole trip.

They finally made it to the door of the master's office. China knocked on it and opened when he heard a "Come in,"

"Master, I would like you to meet some of my comrades," China walked in. Alice and Ciel looked at the Master as he turned around.

"Hello, I am Alexander Williams," He bowed. He looked back with great shock.

"Y-You have a p-pretty friend, China," He stuttered. He started to sway his brown locks and pushed up his thin-rimmed, oval shaped glasses. Alice scoffed quietly.

"Welcome to my home," He said.

"Thank you for having us," Ciel bowed.

"Well, I didn't know the youngling was British. And what an upper-crest like sound. Tell me, boy, what class are you?" He asked. Ciel was unsure to be honest or not. He looked at Alice with unsurely.

"If it's too much of a problem, don't tell me. And what are you?" He asked. Stepping up to Alice.

"I'm British, too," She said, glaring at the man.

"What daring eyes you have," He smirked. Alice felt a shiver of non-pleasure run up her body. The man stepped back to his desk.

"Now, what are your friends doing here?" He asked China. He told Alexander the whole story while he had Shu take Alice and Ciel to a spare room.

* * *

><p>"So, Ciel Phantomhive has a demon butler while I have an ex-reaper gardener," Alexander sighed. "Well, they can stay as long as they want. And I will give them the money to go back to England,"<p>

"Well, knowing Miss Alice, she probably will have her own way of getting back to England," China laughed as him and Alexander made their way back to their rooms for the night.

_Throw it away; forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die cause we are finally free tonight. _

Ciel moved back and forth in the bed he and Alice were sleeping in. Ciel stopped and stared at the ceiling.

"Finally you stopped moving. You really are annoying when you do that," Alice said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," Ciel didn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" She asked. "I guarantee it'll work,"

"Fine. I'm so tired, I'll even listen to a lullaby," Ciel said. He glanced at her and saw she was staring at the ceiling, too. She opened her mouth and sang:

**"_When I'm with you it's hard to be honest, __  
><em>_Talking to you is easy when I'm dreaming, __  
><em>_but now these thoughts are causing a short circuit.__  
><em>_I need to see you right now._**

_**I'm trying not to cry in the moonlight, and calling's not an option now, it's midnight.**_  
><em><strong>And if I'm so I, what do I do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart is a kaleidoscope.<strong>_

_**Reborn, we're guided by the light of each new moon.**_  
><em><strong>We'll meet by chance again and again...<strong>_

_**The stars illuminating the night sky.**_  
><em><strong>Unlock secrets of the past we're ruled by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In our new lives we're born on the same planet.<strong>_

_**This is our miracle romance.**_  
><em><strong>Believe in this; our second chance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eternal miracle romance."<strong>_

Alice looked over to see if Ciel was asleep and sure enough, he was. She slightly smiled before falling into her own dark tunnel that led to the world where her dream that night was held.

_Throw it away; forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die cause we are finally free tonight._

"William-senpai!" Grell burst through the doors, laying the large stack of papers on William's desk.

"Sutcliff, I have work too and I don't need yours on mine. Lay them on the floor," William sighed.

"Fine, fine," Grell grabbed the papers and laid them down.

William actually liked how Grell didn't flirt with him and just got his work done. But ever since he learned he had forgotten him, he felt there was something missing in him...

William always thought it was the irking feeling he had forgot to do some paperwork while he went to see Grell and Ronald in the hospital. But he knew that wasn't it...

Every time he saw Grell, he would tell him their Academy adventures and what happened after Grell's murder incident. Grell has said he thought he fainted after seeing Sebastian try to kill him with his own Death Scythe.

"Hey, William-senpai?" He asked.

"Yes? What is it Sutcliff?"

"You okay? You we're spacing out," Grell laughed as he patted William on the back.

"So...~," Grell sounded like he was about flirt.

'_Maybe he's actually remembering his old ways around me...,' _William hoped deep inside. So deep that it was the only warmth in his cold heart.

"Do you wanna have s-se...Ah! I can't do it!" Grell laughed.

"The thought of me flirting with you is too unbearable. I mean, you're just like Sebas-chan except I know Sebas-chan a lot more than you," Grell blushed.

William twitched. Did Grell just purposely forget to say "I know Sebas-chan a lot more than you _for the time being_,"?

_Watch it burn, let it die, cause we are finally free tonight._

'_It was supposed to be the other way around, right?' _William asked himself as he lied down in his bed. That demon was supposed to remind Grell of him, not the other way around.

'_Is this the thing that's missing? Grell's love for me...?' _William just shook his head. _'No. Grell has been doing great since he got that bonk on the head. Then why did I twitch when he...,' _William just clutched his pillow to get rid of the thoughts. He fell asleep after a long while and had a nostalgic dream...

The night he and Grell got home that one murderous night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now if we're talking about songs, I have one that **_**completely **_**relates to William. It's called Overtime and I saw (Well heard it) in Shake it Up (A TV show). I was all like "...YES! A SONG THAT RELATES TO..." And then my little brothers came in all whiney and tired and stuff. Dunderheads... **

**Well, see you in the next chapter for the secret of what happened when William took Grell back to his office that one murderous night, some GrellxSebby moments and some of the real power Alice the reaper possess!**

**UPDATE: I'm sorry I was out of my head! I wrote Titanic but I meant Campina, I'm so sorry! And I also changed Alexander's last name.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. IV: That Reaper, Remembered

**A/N: Hey! ...Well, I guess that's it. HAHA! Also, I sometimes will add a few POVs just to make it...better I guess?**

**The songs are **_**Run Devil Run**_** by Kesha and **_**London Bridge is Falling Down**_**. BTW, did you know that Run Devil Run was originally in Korean?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the songs!**

* * *

><p><em>I always knew you were a bad boy. I used to think that it was cool. You took me down just like a Rob Roy, but now I'm coming next to you. Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run. Run Devil Devil Run Run.<em> _I never knew about your red horns. I never saw your evil start. You used to be what I would live for but then you went and stabbed my heart. _

**William's POV**

I thought of that memory I had as a dream while I walked to the Shinigami Dispatch Association.

I remember it like it was yesterday...

_I was dragging Grell back to my office to write a report on him. When we got there, I threw him on the couch. _

"_Ouch! Will I'm in as much pain already!" Grell said as he rubbed his nose. _

_After a while, I was sick and tired of the grunting noises Grell was making, so I decided to clean him up. He nagged and cried while I fixed him up. But there was one thing he said that made this memory special. Something so dear that even if a reaper takes my soul and wants to take it away, I would never let him._

"_Why were you flirting with that demon?" I asked._

"_What?" He asked. I could see a small blush appear on his bruised cheeks._

"_You heard me," I said. "Now answer,"_

"_Oh~! Is someone jealous?" He smirked._

"_No. Now answer," I glared._

"_Fine. It's because he was alluring~," He said. For some reason, "alluring" just made a vein pop out._

"_...And because he reminded me of my best friend and love, you," He said shortly after._

_That sentence was the most special thing in the world to me._

_He tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him._

"_Don't worry. No one could ever beat my love for you, Will," He smiled. Small, tiny warmth found its way to the surface of my cheeks._

"_Will, you okay? You have concern on your face," He said._

"_Well of course. I mean how am I going to fit all of this overtime in thanks to you,"_

_Grell just giggled. I sighed._

* * *

><p><em>After I was done writing the report, I looked back at the disgraced reaper to see he was sleeping. I sighed and decided to carry him back, bridal style. <em>

_I put my key, to his house, in the lock and opened the door then carried him to his room. I have a key myself to get him up when he's late for work. _

_I set him on the bed and left his house. Before the house was out of my sight I whispered "Thank you, Grell,"_

That is my most special memory for some reason.

I walked in to my office and sat down. It was only a moment later that the new reaper, Cordelia Blois, walked in.

"William-senpai! Have you seen Alice at all since we left the ship?" She said.

It occurred to me, and we we're still under staffed, that one reaper was missing. New reaper, Artemis Knight.

_The prices that you promised are about as real as an air guitar, so watch your back cuz I'mma steal your car. You better run, run, run, run, run. Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay. You better run, run, run, run, run. And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey. I wish I know the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, run, run, run. Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run. Run Devil Devil Run Run._

Sebastian quietly cut the roses as he wondered, yet again, where his master was. And every time he wondered, he would go back to that conversation with Undertaker.

_Sebastian and Undertaker were in Undertaker's home. Just as Sebastian was about to leave, Undertaker spoke up._

"_I think I might know what happened to the Earl," He huskily said._

_Sebastian stopped. "What happened?"_

"_I order my Bizarre Dolls to kill him," Before Undertaker could finish; Sebastian held a knife to his neck._

"_Jeez, Master Butler! You can't let me finish~?" He joked._

"_This is no time to joke," Sebastian said unemotionally._

"_Fine, fine. Just let me finish, would you?" Undertaker surrendered._

"_All I remember is being attacked by a young girl, a reaper I'm sure. She ran away with the young Earl," He said._

"_...Do you know where they are?" Sebastian asked._

"_No," Undertaker said. "I blacked out after that,"_

"_...Thank you for the information," Sebastian finally said after a long while._

"_You know, if Earl's with a reaper that took me down, he must be in good hands," Undertaker reminded. "I wouldn't go looking for them in the state you're in," _

_Sebastian was silent. "Thank you for the advice," And he left without another word._

Sebastian sighed. "That reaper better not try anything. Nor...," He looked over the bush.

"You, Mister Grell," He said as he watched the ginger looked up at him.

"I needed to talk to you," Grell said.

_Now that you're living with a vampires. You better get yourself a gun. I'll make you sing just like a boys' choir. I'll string you up to have some fun. Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run. Run Devil Devil Run Run._

"So you think that the reaper who is missing might be the one with my current master?" Sebastian asked as he and Grell had some tea under an oak tree in the garden. Grell nodded.

"The reaper's name is Artemis Knight and she's been missing since that night. The ones who realized it was William-senpai and Cordelia," Grell sighed.

Sebastian took the hint that Grell just called William "William-senpai".

"Do you really not remember you're manager?" He asked. Grell nodded.

"I don't remember him at all. But he's been telling me stories of how he and I work," Grell smiled. "It's just I can't think about seducing him because I have you!" Grell then smirked.

"Either way," Sebastian said avoiding the last comment. "Why doesn't the reaper go through the reaper portal?"

"Well, it depends where you are. If those two are in somewhere out of the London or English range, they would end up in the portal where they are. So even if they tried to get into the London portal, they would only end up in the portal where they are," Grell explained.

"So you cannot travel to a part of the reaper realm then make your way to another part while in it?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you cannot," Grell sighed. Sebastian noticed that Grell's overexcited aura was not...there. As if some kind of weight was on his shoulders squishing the normal aura.

"Mister Grell?" Sebastian asked. Grell looked up to see Sebastian so...close to him. Sebastian carefully took off his left glove and put the back of his hand against Grell's forehead.

"It seems you are a little warm. Maybe we have stayed out in the sun for too long...," Sebastian said beside Grell's ear. The reaper blushed heavily as the demon slightly pressed his body against his. Grell shifted his head to look at the demon. And for a second, one second, he thought he saw William, full concern on his face. His eyes then saw it was only Sebastian giving him a fake smile.

"Come. Let us go inside the manor," Sebastian said.

"O-Oh no!" Grell quickly stood up. "I-I forgot I have some reaping to d-do! W-Well, see you again Sebas-chan!" Grell blew him a kiss before running off.

'_What was that? A memory of William-senpai?' _Grell asked himself.

_You better run, run, run, run, run. Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay. You better run, run, run, run, run. And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey. I wish I know the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, run, run, run. Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run._

"Lady Alice," A girl's voice rang in Ciel's ears.

"...Hm?" He opened eyes to see Shu trying to open the curtain.

"Let me see," Alice came into his vision. She wore a very...pretty dress.

She was wearing a blue vertical striped dress that was shortly below her knees with a white apron, tied with a bow in the back. It was long sleeved and the cuffs were white with slight frills. The bottom of the dress also had frills. She wore her same white boots but with white tights and the shoes seemed to be cleaner than he saw them last. He long, brown hair was let free and on top of her head was a black bow.

"Ah! Ciel you're awake!" She hopped on the bed and started to bounce it.

"S-Stop!" Ciel cried.

"Fine, you party pooper," She muttered. She got off the bed and followed Shu as she pulled up a tea cart.

"Today we will have hot milk with honey," She said as she poured some milk into a cup.

She put honey in it then gave it to Ciel. He drank it.

"The master knows of your crest and what your butler is. We will talk with him about returning to England before we have a lovely time shopping for food," Alice said. "Is it fine if the master knows who you are?"

"Yes...It is quite fine," Ciel said.

"Would you like a man to dress you or me?" Alice asked.

"If you are playing a maid, then you would,"

"I'm not playing a maid! I'm was just given this dress by the master! Although, he was blushing when I came out...pervert," She muttered.

"O-Oh! The master is not a pervert! He has just never has had a lady in his care," Shu said.

"Who are you calling a "lady"? I am a young kick-ass girl!" She started to laugh wildly.

"You are right. You are no maid, but a failure as one," Ciel muttered.

"Hey!" Alice said. Shu and Snowball just giggled quietly.

_Run Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run. Run Devil, Devil, Run Run. I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk, I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk. You better sail off to the seven seas. There's not enough room for you and for me. Once again if you would please, "There's not enough room for you and for me"._

"Now discussing the way you will get back to London, we will give you the money," Alexander said. Him, China and Shu sat on one couch while Alice and Ciel were sitting on another; across from them. They were in the living room. Ciel was wearing something similar to when he first saw Grell's true form except he was wearing a regular eye patch.

"Actually, I have an idea," Alice said. She looked at Ciel to confirm their decision. He nodded.

"We have decided to earn our money through singing on the streets," She declared.

"Singing?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, Miss Alice is very good singer! Sing him something," China suggested.

Alice sang him the lullaby she sang Ciel the night before. Ciel was still amazed how her voice could sound so womanly. She finished with a curtsy. She winked at Ciel before standing back up then sitting down. Ciel slightly chuckled.

"Well, you do sing well. I suppose you could sing on the streets before getting the food," He said.

"Then it's decided," China said.

"Hey! Maybe Shu could help us out with some stuff. And after all, we don't know this "Washington D.C."," Alice said. "She could be our escort," She smiled.

"Is that okay Shu?" Alexander asked. Shu nodded hesitantly.

"Okay! Now how about a tour of the house before you rascals leave?" Alexander offered. Ciel and Alice nodded.

_You better run, run, run, run, run. Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay. You better run, run, run, run, run. And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey. I wish I know the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run. Run Devil, Run Run, Devil Run Run, Run Devil Devil, Run Run._

"And over there is the Washington Memorial," Shu pointed the huge, vertical landmark.

"It's big," Was all Ciel and Alice said. "Yes, it is," Shu smiled. "It used to be the tallest building but then the Eiffel Tower was built in France. Someday, I would love to go to see it,"

"If you want, I could take you someday," Ciel said. Shu just blushed and nodded. "You promise?" She asked. Ciel nodded.

Shu's black hair was tied into dumplings and wore a traditional red Chinese dress with black pants. Her brown eyes gazed down at her black ballerina like shoes. She looked back up and saw Ciel was slightly taller than her. After all, 10-year-olds are smaller that 13-year-olds.

"Well, this way is the market!" Shu pointed to the large food market.

As they walked Alice said something unexpected. "You know, this place would pretty with some pink flowers. Like Cherry Blossom Trees," She said.

"I'm happy you think so, too. Onii-sama and me think the same thing," She said.

"What are Cherry Blossom Trees? I think I've heard Tanaka talk about them," Ciel asked.

"They are trees that originate in Japan," Alice said.

"So no wonder you heard it from a Japanese man!" Shu said.

"How do you know he's Japanese?" Ciel asked.

"Because "Tanaka" is a Japanese name, you idiot!" She was about to whack him on the head, when Shu spoke up.

"We're here!"

"Okay well, let's stand by this place," Alice said. "Just sit down and listen, okay?"

Ciel and Shu nodded.

"Ciel give me your hat," Ciel gave his hat to Alice and she put it on the floor and stepped back a foot. Then she sang:

"_**London Bridge is broken down,  
>Falling down, falling down.<br>London Bridge is falling down,  
>My fair lady.<strong>_

**_Build it up with wood and clay,_**  
><strong><em>Wood and clay, wood and clay,<em>**  
><strong><em>Build it up with wood and clay,<em>**  
><strong><em>My fair lady.<em>**

**_Wood and clay will wash away,_**  
><strong><em>Wash away, wash away,<em>**  
><strong><em>Wood and clay will wash away,<em>**  
><strong><em>My fair lady,"<em>**

Ciel and Shu noticed that many children were dragging their parents to see the wonderful performance by Alice.__

_**"Build it up with bricks and mortar,**_  
><em><strong>Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Build it up with bricks and mortar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Bricks and mortar will not stay,**_  
><em><strong>Will not stay, will not stay,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bricks and mortar will not stay,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Build it up with iron and steel,**_  
><em><strong>Iron and steel, iron and steel,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Build it up with iron and steel,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Iron and steel will bend and bow,**_  
><em><strong>Bend and bow, bend and bow,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Iron and steel will bend and bow,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady,"<strong>_

A bunch of the kids were dancing and the parents put money in to the hat.

_**"Build it up with silver and gold,**_  
><em><strong>Silver and gold, silver and gold,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Build it up with silver and gold,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Silver and gold will be stolen away,**_  
><em><strong>Stolen away, stolen away,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Silver and gold will be stolen away,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Set a man to watch all night,**_  
><em><strong>Watch all night, watch all night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Set a man to watch all night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Suppose the man should fall asleep,**_  
><em><strong>Fall asleep, fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suppose the man should fall asleep?<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady.<strong>_

_**Give him a pipe to smoke all night,**_  
><em><strong>Smoke all night, smoke all night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give him a pipe to smoke all night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fair lady,"<strong>_

Alice bowed and listened to the roaring applause of people. When everyone walked away, Alice and Ciel looked into the hat.

"Wow, That's a great start," Ciel said.

"If you saying that, it must be good," Alice said.

"Let us hurry! The master shall be waiting!" Shu reminded. Alice and Ciel nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to look on Wikipedia for the lyrics to London Bridge is Falling down.**

**Please R&R! Judgment is always welcome!**


	5. V: That Earl, Missing

**A/N: Hello~! Sorry about not putting this chapter up earlier, things got king of busy for my birthday. In this chapter, I used current English currency instead of what it would be in 1888. The US's President at this time is Grover Cleveland.**

**The song in regular Italics is **_**I write sins, not tragedies **_**by PANIC! AT THE DISCO and the other song Alice and Ciel sings **_**Alice (of) Human Sacrifice**_** by Vocaloid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the songs.**

_Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. "What a beautiful wedding!" What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

On a street in Washington D.C., many people waited to see the amazing performance by the three young children that had performed here two days before and yesterday. This time, there was a curtain tied between two trees.

Ciel was pacing back stage; behind the curtain. Alice, him and Shu we're all wearing what they had two days ago. Shu could really dry the laundry fast.

"Don't worry Ciel. You've been practicing! I'm sure you can do it!" Shu encouraged.

"Thanks,"

"Ciel we're on!" Alice said.

_**''In some place, was a dream, **__**  
><strong>__**who dreamed it, was unknown,"**_started to say Alice. _**  
><strong>__**"Such a truly tiny dream it was, **__**  
><strong>__**the little dream thought,"**_said Ciel. _**  
><strong>__**"I don't want to be vanishing like this, **__**  
><strong>__**how do I get people to watch me?"**_ Alice intertwined Ciel's fingers with her own._**"The Little dream thought and though, and came up with something,"**__**  
><strong>__**"If I get people to stray into me," **_Ciel smirked evilly. _"And let them make the world!"_

The music box played a creepy tune. Alice dropped Ciel's hand and walked up.

**"**_**The first Alice was a gallant red one**__**  
><strong>__**Wielding a sword in one hand in the Wonderland**__**  
><strong>__**Slicing down everything in her way**__**  
><strong>__**She was followed by a bloody red path**__**  
><strong>__**This new Alice deep in the woods**__**  
><strong>__**Was trapped as a wanted fugitive**__**  
><strong>__**If it weren't for the red path that she made**__**  
><strong>__**No one would ever think that she existed," **_Alice sang in a low voice. Now it was Ciel turn.  
><em><strong><br>**__**"The second Alice was a fragile blue one**__**  
><strong>__**He sang to the world in the Wonderland**__**  
><strong>__**Filling the regions with so many false created notes**__**  
><strong>__**That were of a crazy blue world**__**  
><strong>__**The new Alice was that of a rose**__**  
><strong>__**He was shot and killed by a madman**__**  
><strong>__**It left a rose blooming sadly red**__**  
><strong>__**The one who was loved was now forgotten,"**_Ciel sighed after he sang. Doing a low voice at his age was hard. He didn't know how Alice could do such a voice. He listened to Alice sing in her more natural tone.

_**"The third Alice was a little green one  
>Very cute and dear in the Wonderland<br>She charmed people to her every beck and call  
>She had made a strange green country<br>This new Alice was the country's queen  
>Taken over by a distorted dream<br>She was afraid of losing to death  
>She would forever rule her country,"<strong>_

_**"During this, two children went into the woods," **_Alice sang a bit higher. _**  
><strong>__**"They had a tea party under rose trees."**_Ciel sang in his natural voice. _**  
><strong>__**"An invitation from the castle for them was..."**_ Alice sang.

_**"The trump card…" **_Ciel sang, trailing off.

"_Of hearts!" _The both of them chimed in harmony.

_**"The fourth Alice was two siblings  
>Their curiosity in the Wonderland<br>Going through many different doors  
>Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat."<strong>_

In perfect harmony they split off. _**  
><strong>__**"The stubborn older sister,"**_Alice sang as she crossed her arms over her chest "stubbornly". _**  
><strong>__**"And smart younger brother," **_Ciel sang as he tapped his head. _**  
><strong>__**"Though they were closest to the first Alice's Wonderland…,"**_The two trailed off and stepped behind the curtain.

Now it was Shu's turn to make the noises.

_"Ichi,"_ One.

_Step. _

'_Ni,' _Two.

_Step._

'_San,' _Three.

Step.

'_Tsu,' _Four.

_Step. _

'_Go,' _Five.

_Step._

'_Roku,' _Six.

_Step. _

'_Nana,' _Seven.

_Step. _

'_Hachi,'_ Eight.

_BANG!_

She crashed a glass against the pavement. The glass was filled with red wine, looking like blood. The "blood" colored the pavement, flowing into the light.

_**"They were never woken from their deep dreaming."**_

Alice and Ciel then stepped out from the curtain.

_**"**__**Forever they wandered in Wonderland." **_They bowed.

Everyone clapped and put money into the hat below.

"Thank you!" Alice smiled. Shu came out from the curtain.

"Ciel, Alice! You were great. You both did very good," Shu complimented.

"I think you mean well," Ciel sighed.

"Ah! Yes, excuse me," Shu blushed.

"If we keep this up, we can head back to England for sure!" Alice said as the three of them walked back to the house. Shu held the large bed sheet – they had as the curtain – in her hands. Over the past few days, Alice had given Ciel the greatest days ever. A break from revenge. The two girls cheered for Ciel's first performance.

But those days would not last long...

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

"What? There's a ship going to England in four days?" Alice and Ciel yelled.

"Yes, the "Gothika" will set off in Fairhaven," China said as he set out a map of Maryland and England on the game table. "And then will stop in Newquay's new harbor for two days then back to Fairhaven. It will be leaving in three days from now. I suppose tomorrow you will have to work harder, meaning more performances. I suggest you leave the next day to Fairhaven. That will probably take a day if you only take two short stops for things like eating. The ship will leave in the morning after that. The rest is up to you – in the time you get to Newquay," China explained his master's words.

"What time?" Alice asked.

"9:30 am,"

"How much for at least 2nd class?" Ciel asked.

"$300.00 for American money, but in English money it would be £192.52,"

"Damn," Ciel muttered.

"We can't earn that much! We only have $150.00 in American money!" Alice shouted.

"That's at least the price for 1st class!" China tried to sound happy, but he knew that children like them we're just too reckless for things like that. Especially Alice. Everyone just sighed.

"Hey! Alice, Ciel!" Alexander rushed in.

"Listen, the President of the United States is having a banquet tomorrow night, which I'm invited to as the senator of Maryland, and the act just dropped out! You guys could sing! He's willing to pay $500.00! So you want to do it? He's really desperate," Alexander said.

"Wow! With that much, you could get into 1st class no problem! Maybe even with a little money to spare for a train," with that, Ciel and Alice said immediately agreed.

"We have to hurry though; he's looking for a new act tonight,"

Alexander, Alice and Ciel then got into the carriage to go to the White House.

"These are the two amazing kids I was talking about, Mr. Cleveland. Artemis Knight and Charles Butler," Alexander explained as he gestured to the two. Alice quietly giggled at Ciel's name. Ciel pushed up his foggy glasses that resembled Meyrin's. He had to rethink how Meyrin could see with these things.

"Well, let's hear them sing!" The First Lady said kindly. The record played, Ciel and Alice opened their mouths and sang.

When they were done, a quiet moment of silence went by before the president started to clap.

"I don't need to see anyone else! Knight, you have a great duo right there!"

"Thank you, sir. We shall see you tomorrow," With that, Alexander, Ciel and Alice left with the record.

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way. I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne. Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way. I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne._

"Ciel! Can we take a break?" Alice asked as they ran.

"I guess we can take a break," Ciel sighed.

"Man! How can Grell-senpai run in these things?" Alice said slowing down, leaning against a post.

"Told you it would have been better to practice walking in those heels before we left," Ciel said looking at his watch.

"Oh, shut it, Phantomhive!"

Alice was wearing a black fedora with a blue ribbon and big blue rose. Around her neck was a black chocker with a blue string. Her dress was white with a blue puffy underskirt that stopped below her thighs. A blue striped ribbon wrapped around her waist finishing off with a bow in the front. Black gloves covered her arms and stopped at her fingers, revealing her blue nail polish. Where the dress stopped, long black socks covered her legs ending with black Victorian shoes. Her hair was let down. She begged not to, but she had to wear the blown glass contacts and blue earrings.

Ciel had the same fedora on, but it hung lower over his eye. He also wore a white button up shirt, black vest, tie and pants. His Victorian shoes were black with some white on them and he wore the same blue earrings.

Just in case, Alice had a special spell lock on her and Ciel. Meaning, no one could tell Ciel was contracted to a demon nor that Alice was a reaper. Her ice blue eyes glanced at Ciel. He really didn't need to hide his eye. After all, the spell could cover up the sign, like with her eyes. But nonetheless, he had instead.

As Alice tied up her heels, she felt someone watching them. She closed her eyes and used a spell Cordelia taught her. Who would have ever thought that that book of spells she had would have helped someday.

She saw the eyes. They were a…demon's. She didn't know whether it was that butler or another one, but the eyes were looking at Ciel. She felt the demon lick his lips.

'_So the demon is a youngling. Interesting…,' _she smirked. It's been a since she got into a _good _fight. Grell and William were no exception either.

"_Ciel,"_ She said to him in his mind.

'_Are you mind contacting me again?' _Ciel sighed.

'_There's a demon in that alley. But don't worry, he's youngling trying to pick a fight or is just plain stupid. Either way, run. Run to the White House and tell them I had forgotten something. If I come back too late, sing without me. But, if I don't come back…go to Fairhaven and guide yourself to London. If you ever see Ronald, Undertaker, Grell or William, tell them…well, I think you know,' _she said.

"What?" He yelled.

"You both are just delectable, I must say,"

The demon stepped out the alley. His blonde hair slowly flowed as he made towards them. His tuxedo was clean to a tee. He was positively…handsome for a demon. Alice gulped.

This was an A Class demon. His body was specialized to attract his pray. It could even lure a reaper into his grasp. But…not as many reapers could _do_ what Alice could.

"Little brother, could you go run to the ball and tell China I won't need him. I think I've found a new date," She flirtatiously said.

Ciel looked at her with confusion. She looked back as if he was stupid.

"Didn't I say go _run _off and tell China I won't be needing him," She said.

Quickly, Ciel caught on to the plan, nodded and ran off.

"Such a rebellious style for a cute lady," The demon smirked.

"Oh? I am greatly flattered," Alice said, her teeth gritting.

'_A Lady? Me? This demon must be so stupid; it's an offence to stupid humans, reapers and demons everywhere!'_

The demon's hand flew up to her hair and he twirled it in his fingers.

She gently touched his arm and threw him behind her back.

She reached under her skirt and twirled her death scythe. The blade of the scythe did not come out. After all, this was an easy job.

"Spell Lock: Unlock!"

A sudden realization hit the demon. This was no human. This was a reaper. And this wasn't an ordinary one…

"I never thought I would be able to meet the wild reaper, Artemis Knight. Your dearest brother was very cruel to kill my family. I guess that same ice runs through your veins. But I do love a girl who shows no mercy," He smirked.

"Simple masochist mind of a demon. And your right, Mister Alfred Clarke, head of the Demon council. Ice does run through my veins," She said, a distaste covering her features.

"Why such distaste? After all, you are hanging out with a child who owns one," He said.

"Listen, I do love to talk, but I feeling like dancing now," Alice said.

"As do I. Shall we?"

"We shall," Alice said. And the battle between the Alfred and Alice began.

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality, again._

In the Midford household, the Lady of Midford was practicing her fencing with her brother. Her father and mother watched carefully.

She was about to win when her maid, Paula, came in.

"My Lady," She said. Elizabeth looked her way, leaving herself wide open for an attack.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Her mother yelled. Yet it was too late.

In a flash, Elizabeth hit the ground hard.

Edward stomped away, furious with himself for having to do such a thing to his cute little sister. "Edward!" His father yelled as he followed his son.

"My Lady! I am so," Paula began but Elizabeth cut her off.

"It's alright Paula. Now what is it you need to tell me?" She said.

"Ah yes. The Phantomhive family butler, Sebastian Michaelis, is here to tell you something important about the missing of your fiancé," Paula said.

Elizabeth ran to the front doors of the Midford mansion. Everyone in London knew about it. Earl Ciel Phantomhive was missing, again. And Elizabeth was devastated when she heard the news. She hoped that he would come back, quickly.

The story of how this news got out is a simple one.

On the day that Sebastian had come back, Charles Grey was there to give the Earl another mission from the Queen.

"Tell me when the Earl comes back from," Charles had started before the doors opened, revealing Sebastian.

"I bring bad news, Meyrin, Fini," Sebastian stopped when he saw the white faced Earl Grey.

"Y-You!" He said, pointing a finger. "Y-You're supposed to be d-d-dead!" He stuttered.

"Well, I am somehow alive, am I not?" Sebastian said, quite shaken himself. He was surely prepared for a guest (since there was a carriage outside), but not the Queen's butler.

"Oh, yes! It was a miracle when that bell rang, signaling Mister Sebastian was alive," Finian smiled.

"Y-Yes a true miracle…," Charles coughed, choking back the shock, and addressed the butler.

"Where is the Earl? He should be with, am I right?" He said.

"He is unfortunately missing,"

Everyone gasped. "I truly did try to keep him safe, but as you know, when the ship sank, we got separated," He gritted his teeth.

"I shall tell the Queen this. She deserves to know. Any information you have gathered since then?" Charles asked.

Sebastian hesitated before saying, "No,"

Charles noticed that something was up; there was something the butler was not telling him.

"You hesitated. Truly, tell me all that you know,"

"I only hesitated because I am saddened of my master's disappearance. Is that not allowed?" Sebastian teased lightly.

"Whatever," Charles said, walking up to the front. "I shall be going now," He said.

"Oh and Earl Grey," Sebastian said, putting a hand to Charles's shoulder. "I will not tell of you stabbing me," He smirked, whispering into the Earl's ear.

Charles stood wide eyed.

"Have a good day, Earl Grey," Sebastian said, walking inside the mansion.

"Y-Yes…," Charles coughed moving to the carriage.

As Charles looked back to the fading image of the Phantomhive manor, he muttered something he for surely knew.

"There's something up with that butler. I know he's hiding something. But…,"

"I am never going back there by choice again!" He declared.

During the visit, Elizabeth decided to ask the question of what Grell and Ronald were. They were surely not human, that was obvious.

"They were reapers,"

Elizabeth stood shocked. Sebastian told Elizabeth the things that he had learned and something he had not told Charles. Undertaker's story.

"I see," Elizabeth said, saddened. Sure, she was happy Ciel was alive and it wasn't she didn't trust the reaper, it's just…the reaper is a girl.

Elizabeth was experiencing a type of jealousy she thought she'd never have to face.

The jealousy of her fiancé hanging out with another girl.

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality, again._

**A/N: I had an awesome birthday! And for my birthday party, we all put on wigs of our favorite Kuroshitsuji characters (I was Ciel). There was Grell, Undertaker, Sebastian (of course) and because she didn't have a Kuro wig, Arthur Kirkland (England) from Hetalia.**

**Please R&R! Judgment is always welcome! **


	6. VI: That Reaper, Part I: Familiar

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. My friend got me into watching these animes.**

**It's William & Grell fluff time! This little story will be in two chapters because the Alfred and Alice battle scene is taking…a little longer than expected. ^ ^"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

><p>William sighed for the umpteenth time that day, the silence of his office eating away at him, worries piling up one by one in his head.<p>

It wasn't that a reaper was missing, it was Grell.

Ever since that day Grell lost his memories of him, William was not himself.

Normally, Grell would be in the room now, asking him ridiculous things and what not.

Grell was his in head and he would not get out.

William heard a knock on the door and before he could answer, Ronald, Eric and Alan burst in. Well, almost.

Since Ronald's legs were in casts, he couldn't work at all. Unfortunately – for Ronald – his arms could still work and he still had to write in his share for the Campina forms (Even though Grell was willing to do it all).

Luckily, one leg was not as broken as the other so it healed quickly. For now, Ronald was in crutches.

"William-senpai! We have to tell you something!" Ronald exclaimed.

"What is it?" He said.

"We think you should spend your day off tomorrow with Grell. It could help him get his memories of you back," Eric said.

"Yes and after all Grell is off too," Alan backed up.

"Why should I…?" William scoffed.

"Huh?"

"Ever since that _fool _lost his memories of me, he has been a better employee,"

"With the fact he's in love with a demon and not you," Eric said, his voice warning that William should think about this.

William lightly chuckled, turning around to put his papers in his file cabinet. "Please, Grell _teases_, not love,"

"How do you know?" Ronald shouted. "I see the way he looks at you senpai. That flicker of happiness when he sees you, even when his days are bad,"

"You're his best friend," Alan added.

William stayed silent. He had never noticed that…

"Listen, we think you should think about it. It's only a matter of time before things get out of hand with the demon," Eric finished.

William felt his jaw clench as the trio left his office.

He couldn't let anything happen to Grell like last time.

William slumped against the wall.

"Grell Sutcliff what are doing to me?" He asked.

"What? What did I do, William-senpai?"

William's head snapped up to see the redhead.

"Ah, Sutcliff, please excuse me," William said, turning away so Grell could not see him blush.

"Wow Senpai! I never thought I'd see you blush!" Grell laughed.

A smile found its way to William's lips, happy that he could hear Grell's lighthearted laugh.

Even though he was laughing, Grell couldn't help but wonder if William liked him.

Grell's laughter ceased and he blushed.

'_N-No one's ever liked me before…in that way…,'_

William decided to take a chance and ask Grell to spend a day with him.

"Sutcliff?" He said, standing up.

"Oh, yes?" Grell jumped at William's voice. He pushed down the blush and looked to his superior.

"Are you…free tomorrow?" William asked best he could.

"Y-Yes, I am!" Grell said excitedly.

"Would you like to go…somewhere…with me…tomorrow…?" William said slowly.

"L-Like a date?" Grell grinned from ear to ear. He found it just _darling_ how William was so shy to ask him on a date.

"No! I mean, not like that. So we can at least get to know me better if this memory loss it permanent," William explained.

"Oh…right. _That_," Grell sighed. But after a moment he smirked. "See you on our date~!" Grell blew William a kiss before dashing off.

"It's not a date!" William shouted, slamming the door.

He softly chuckled as he walked back to his desk.

* * *

><p>William could not stop tapping his foot, waiting for the crimson reaper to arrive to their meeting destination; Big Ben.<p>

Each waiting moment felt like doom. Although the more time he waited for Grell, the more he felt he was rejected.

William sighed.

This was the reason why reapers never showed any emotion. It would only hurt you…or…or…

William felt so frustrated all of the sudden.

'_Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way!' _A thought then occurred to William. _'…..Do I…?'_

William closed his eyes before he looked at the clock.

Grell was late by thirty minutes. William turned on his heel and was about to walk away when a voice spoke up.

"William-senpai!"

He turned around to see Grell wearing…

'_Oh my…' _William thought as he blushed.

Grell wore his hair tied up, tied with a black ribbon. His red coat was buttoned up. He had on black pants and his normal red heels.

William was wearing his regular work clothes, adding a black coat.

William didn't even know why he was blushing! It was normal Grell right?

But as Grell came closer, William he felt his chest beat faster.

He heard the footsteps slow to a stop. He looked to Grell to see his hands on his knees, panting.

"I'm…so sorry…I was…late," Grell panted.

William unconsciously put a hand on Grell's shoulder, making him look up and his superior.

"I-It's fine…I-I didn't even wait that long," He gave a reassuring look to Grell.

Grell smiled brightly, yet morphed into a frown again.

"No…," Grell whispered standing up. "You're always so punctual…you must've waited the whole time right?" Grell looked at William with a look he'd never seen before.

It felt like it was piercing his soul. Like he knew that wasn't the truth, which was somewhat true.

William nodded, slowly. Grell looked down again apologetically.

William raised an eyebrow. "You already said sorry…,"

Grell looked back up, a huge blush on his face.

"S-Sorry! I've been pretty weird all morning," Grell sighed.

"…Would you like to talk about it?" William asked.

"Well…not really…," Grell replied. Yet…Grell felt so guilty…having to lie to William like that.

Grell sighed again.

At this point, William was worried about Grell being so quiet.

He felt that there was only one appropriate way to make him talk.

William reached for Grell's hand, making the redhead look up at him.

He didn't know what to say to Grell's helpless face.

"…L-L-Let's go…," William pulled the reaper forward, giving him a little jump start.

After a minute or so of walking, William heard a voice speak his name.

"William…,"

He felt pressure against his shoulder. He looked down to see Grell leaning against his shoulder. He noticed Grell's eyes starting to flutter close.

"Y-You aren't falling asleep are you?" William shook Grell's shoulder lightly.

"No. I was just resting my eyes for a second," He said.

"Oh. You're tired. No wonder you haven't been a ball of energy…," William said. Yet after a moment, he blushed as red as Grell's hair.

William spaced out in his own little world.

Grell tugged on William's coat like a child wanting attention, which is what he wanted.

When he didn't come out of his fantasy, Grell smacked William on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" William glared at the redhead.

Grell smirked lightly, giggling at William's annoyed face.

"You're supposed to pay attention to a lady on a date~!" Grell moved his finger across William's jawline, making him blush even harder.

Grell then stopped, remembering that he was flirting with his superior.

Grell took his hand back and stepped away from William.

"Stop your foolishness…," William stared at the blushing redhead. "Grell what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Grell blushed even harder, hearing William speak his first name.

As William walked closer to Grell, he stepped back even farther away.

Then Grell ran.

He ran away from that man that made his heart skip with his comforting and familiar voice.

_"Grell!"_

The man that right now was running after him.

_"Grell!"_

The man that was calling his name.

_"Grell!"_

The man that he felt so close to…yet so far away.

**_"Grell!"_**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was the ending too mushy? It kind of was...**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
